Health Management Organizations (HMOs) and other Accountable Care Organizations have a pool of possible physicians from which to refer a patient. Physician referral systems enable the best possible candidate physicians to be automatically and quickly identified from this pool. A good physician referral system will make the most of relevant profile data associated with the patient as well as the physicians. Such data can be divided into different categories that will enable health services to be delivered efficiently at low cost.